They're Back!
by volleyball7
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys come back alive and are given a mission to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. They have to befriend them and make them believe they are good. Will the girls trust them? Or will they take action?  Story is back up!  -Vb7-
1. Beginning in High School

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own the PPG's or RRB's. I just own the idea of the story and a few random names that get thrown in.

**Rating****:** T, because of language. May be changed to M if I decide to take it that far.

**Note****:** The PPG and RRB have fingers and toes and normal size heads with normal eyes just the leader's weird eye colors

_Hey everyone! I wrote this story about 3 years ago and put it on here then deleted it cause I couldn't finish it. But I have some new inspiration and I believe I can finish this. If you do remember this story great! I am making major changes. This use to be a __**Brick and Blossom**__ story, I've now made it into a __**Butch and Buttercup**__ story. Even though Reds and Blues will defiantly be present. I have completely changed the writing style and fixed most grammar errors and re-wrote every chapter. Also instead of but comments in the story you will see this _**(1) **_this number means down at the end of the chapter I have a note about it. Either a comment or to credit whatever they are saying or doing to someone or something else. I am reinventing this story and so far I like it!_

Chp 1: Beginning in High School

THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE IS…not under attack? Surprising? Not really any monsters or villains have attacked this wonderful city in years. Well 2 years anyway, all thanks to 3 super heroines, the powerpuff girls. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. But the girls are no longer 5 year old little kids, they are 16 year old teenagers each with their own personality's and talents (not to mention separate bedrooms) Let's take a look at how they are doing now.

The Utonium House hold

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP** _–ZAP-_

That was the sound of an un-wanted alarm clock getting blasted off of a nightstand, this stupid noise signifies that it is time for a girl to get her lazy butt out of bed and get ready for school. Blossom is her name, and waking up early is not her game. "Man this is way too early" she spoke as her pink eyes scanned the time on her clock which was now on the floor due to her laser beams, it read 5:30am. The only reason she set it so early is so that she doesn't have a cold shower due to a blonde cheerleader who absolutely must shampoo her hair for 20 minutes. Blossom quickly hopped out of her bed and into the bathroom that she had to share with her sisters. She turned on the shower and stepped in only to feel semi-warm water. '_Damn it Bubbles!_' Blossom angrily thought. Oh well can't cry over spilled milk.

After Blossom washed up. She ran into her room and right to her closet throwing on some clothes. She flew over to her mirror to look at her hair what was she going to do with it? She a ponytail would do for today, she didn't feel like messing with it. She walked down stairs to see Bubbles cooking breakfast, even though the girls are old enough to do whatever they please Bubbles kept her signature pigtails but they now reached her hips she loves long hair but she refuses to take it out of her beloved pigtails. Bubbles looked up at Blossom.

"Morning Blossom" Bubbles smiled brightly.

"Morning, hey Bubbles I have a question for you."

"Ok shoot." She flipped her pancakes and pulled out some syrup.

"What's wrong?" Blossom sat at the counter.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked a little taken back at her question.

"What I mean is that whenever you make breakfast something's up. Usually you're working on your column." Blossom gave her a knowing look. Bubbles knew her sister had pegged her into a corner that she couldn't get out of Blossom knew it as well. Bubbles is a reporter on the 'Daily News' she has her own column_ 'What's the Word'_ is her heading it is a gossip column and Bubbles loved to tell everything she hears or sees.

"Well… the paper is coming out today and I don't need to work on it right now."

"But aren't you the one who says and I quote 'the earlier the rumors the better the gossip'?" Blossom said with a smirk, she won.

"Ok something is up, quit doing that." Bubbles sighed as she crossed her arms a little upset.

"What being an overprotective sister? Or always beating you at your own game?" Blossom smiled grabbing a few pancakes and cutting them up.

"Both."

"Spill it out."

"Fine ok it was a weird dream I had."

"I'm listening" Blossom took a bite and looked up at her.

"Well first it started out as a forest with all kinds of different animals all cute and cuddly and I was talking to them in the own languages of course…"

Bubbles words began to trail off because Blossom became consumed in her own thoughts._ 'Man even though were 16 she still has the silliest dreams' _Blossom looked at the kitchen clock. It read 6:55am_. 'I am going to guess that Bubbles completely forgot about waking up Buttercup. Because that girl can sleep for ages.'_ After the last thought Blossom came out of her trance and back into reality Bubbles was still babbling about something.

"…So after that it flashed to the school and we were all talking by Buttercup's locker when the strangest thing happened…"

"Bubbles sorry to interrupt but have you waken the living dead yet?" Blossom interrupted really not caring about what Bubbles had just talked about.

Bubbles laughed a bit "No I think she's still out." Even though she couldn't tell her dream she knew Blossom was just looking after everyone.

"I guess I have to, tell me about the dream later ok?"

"Kay" Bubbles nodded putting her used dishes in the dishwasher.

Blossom walked up the stairs and to Buttercup's door. BC never liked to be waken up in the morning but we had no choice today or she would be late. Blossom knocked on the door. She heard a few mumbles it sounded like 'leave me alone' or something like that. Blossom tried opening the door but it was locked so as a response she kicked the door down.

"Do you have no respect for other people's property?" Buttercup glared at her.

"I have the same amount of respect as you do."

"Why did you come in here leader girl I have some sleeping to do. And I have nothing to do today." Buttercup said as she rested her head on her soft pillow and closed her eyelids.

"You have school today and were leaving in 5 minutes" Blossom said. Buttercup's eyes snapped open as she sprinted towards the bathroom about 2 seconds later she came out dressed. Her hair was down to her shoulders with her bangs pushed off to one side.

"Buttercup quit doing that."

"You mean using my powers for me. I am still going to do it so ha ha ha ha ha." BC taunted. Growing up gave them new powers, Buttercup's was to freeze time, Blossom's was to read minds, Bubbles had the power of healing.

"Well at least your ready, Bubbles has breakfast ready down stairs."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Don't ask."

Blossom and Buttercup flew down stairs and sat with Bubbles to eat breakfast. They began to talk about usual stuff like what they were doing later…

"The cheerleaders and I are going to the mall to shop for new clothes today" Bubbles spoke with excitement.

"Ok, I am doing nothing really… Probably going to the library to read a book." Blossom grabbed her purse.

"Well I have to go to the gym, you want to come?" Buttercup asked.

"Sure."

"But first I need to borrow on of your sports bras." Buttercup yawned. 'Oh' Bubbles thought. 'This could be a good story.' She went over to the cupboard and opened it and looked threw the ingredients to make it look like she was doing something, but she got out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write info from this scene down.

"Sure what size?"

"36 D." Buttercup stated.

"I might have one in my drawer I have to look."

"Really? Good it saves me from going out shopping."

"You can have them, I think I grew a cup size there getting small." Blossom frowned.

"Didn't you buy them a few months ago? Putting on weight Leader girl" Buttercup smirked.

"I am not!" Blossom stuck her tongue out at her. "Shut up, mine are bigger than yours."

"There burdens not a gift." Buttercup taunted.

"Yeah I know," Blossom looked to Bubbles. "What about you Bubbles?"

"Huh?"

"I said what about you, what size do you wear? If I'm going shopping I might as well get you some too." Blossom put on some chapstick.

"Oh um… B 34." She frowned.

"Back to training bra size's." Buttercup laughed.

"Buttercup leave Bubbles alone. It doesn't matter." Blossom glared at her.

"I was just wondering if she needed one from you but I guess not." BC said. This made Bubbles mad she was definitely writing this article on her 'beloved' sisters then the professor came down.

"Good morning girls." He said

"Morning Professor" They replied in unison. When Blossom's cell phone went off, the hotline had been connected to Blossom's phone.

"What's the trouble?" Blossom sighed "Fine will be there." With that she hung up.

"What's up?" Buttercup spit out with her mouth full of food.

"Explosion at Mojo's and a robbery lets go." Blossom stood up and Buttercup got up swallowing her food.

"But we have cheerleading practice in the morning! It's the only time we get to." Bubbles lied frowning.

"Fine go, me and BC will check it out." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Thank you! I will see you guys at school." With that Bubbles flew out the door and going to school. Buttercup and Blossom flew towards the scene of the crime Townsville Lab apparently a very strong chemical was stolen. They wouldn't tell them the name but they knew Mojo stole it and that's what caused the explosion. They headed to Mojo's, his roof was completely gone so they flew in. Buttercup had a strange feeling someone was watching them…

"Powerpuff girls it is good to see you. How may I help you?" Mojo said in a fake cheery tone.

"Don't pull that innocent bull shit. What happened this time?" Buttercup glared very annoyed.

"Why nothing, where is the rest of your team? Because I Mojo Jojo remember they're being three of you and not two. And I only see two Powerpuff girls when there should be three. But one of you is missing which is why I have the question…"

"Ok enough! Quit trying to change the subject. What in the hell did you do?" Blossom demanded.

"Just a simple experiment nothing to big.." He cut it short.

"Nothing to big my ass. You have a huge fucking hole in your roof." Buttercup said about to attack. "Why I oughta'…"

"Shut up!" Blossom yelled. "Tell me what chemicals you used. Or I will pulverize you into the ground." She gave him a serious look.

"I'm not saying a thing." Mojo countered.

"Buttercup, I think you have a new punching bag." Blossom leaned on the wall, Buttercup gave a devilish smirk to Mojo.

"Hm I think I will take a whack at it." Buttercup said cracking her knuckles while watching Mojo cringe.

"Ok the chemicals are over there" Mojo said while pointing in the direction of where the chemicals are Blossom nodded and flew over to them she saw, it seemed nothing bigger than a spill which the outcome cause Mojo's roof to fly off.

"Stand down Buttercup; it seems that it was a chemical spill. Next time be more careful you of all people should realize what happens when unstable chemicals react." Blossom cautioned.

"I still should of beat the shit out of him" Buttercup replied.

"He didn't do anything yet. You get the first whack at him when the time comes." She motioned for her and her sister to leave they began floating up. When Blossom stopped. "You throw that and you're a goner" She turned around. Mojo threw down a bat that he was going to throw. It was a good thing Blossom read his mind. Blossom gave Mojo the coldest glare in the world and began to turn around until her eyes were set on a pair of blood red ones across the room. She looked closer and they vanished she shrugged it off and flew out of the laboratory and to THS, with Buttercup close behind. _'Those eyes seem familiar where have a seen them before?'_ Blossom thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know this chapter was a little boring but I promise it gets better! (Chapter 3 things really get moving.) Pretty much the first two chapters will be giving information about the story to start it off. So I'm not ambushing you with random information and have your heads spinning.<strong>

**Please let me know what you think. I crave reviews; I love to know what your thoughts are! If I know people are actually reading this and wanting more I will produce chapters and updates. I am putting my skills to good use in this story. And re-doing this makes me fell really good so please just let me know what you guys think :) I take your views into consideration before typing my next chapter! Tell me if your not seeing enough action from characters you want to see in the story! I want to know! So review! It takes less than two minutes of your time.**

**Love Volleyball7**


	2. Rowdyruff boys are back

Chp 2: Re-Creation of the Rowdyruff boys

The same morning came in the lair of Mojo Jojo that had the Powerpuff girls. Mojo got out of bed at 6:00am and grabbed the morning paper and a cup of coffee then read the headline 'No crime! Townsville free for 2 years!'this made him drop his coffee and spill it on his self. With a ear shattering scream and a quick shower later he was up and ready. He had to figure out a way to defeat the Powerpuff Girls once and for all.

"Hmm… Robo Jojo? No…tricking them…no. How about… NO NO NO!" Mojo screamed at his self. He was now in his laboratory looking at old plans to finish the Powerpuff's. He couldn't find the right one…let me just let you see…

"How could I Mojo Jojo let three brats take over Townsville let alone three girl brats! This is not acceptable how could they defeat my evil mind it is… not possible!" Mojo talked. Then he ran over a journal entry he skimmed it over and it told about his greatest creation the Rowdyruff boys.

"Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha I have found it the one plan that will defeat the Powerpuff's that will destroy the Powerpuff's where the Powerpuff's will be no more! I will re-create the Rowdyruff boys! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Wait!" He stopped his ranting, "What were they made of?" He asked his self he looked down at the paper in his hand 3 ingredients popped out – Snips, snails and puppy dog tails. "Wait there is suppose to be another ingredient…what was it again oh yes chemical X! But wait if I use that I will make little boys and little boys I do not need I need men well teen boys and teen age boys I shall have! But I need a different chemical maybe chemical Y after all that is the male dominate species…even though apes should be ruling the world!" He was pacing and slammed his toe against a machine stopping his ranting.

"OUCH! What was that?" Mojo asked. He looked down and saw his ray gun and he sat it on the table next to various weapons. He picked it up and set it on his table. "I have to run to the nearest scientist lab!" Mojo quickly and quietly snuck over to the Townsville Lab he nick picked chemical Y it looked like a brand new batch it was the newest one made. He got passed the security cameras but tripped over a motion detector. The alarms and sirens went off he quickly made it out of there making sure he didn't leave any evidence behind to point to him. He dashed to his kitchen trying to find a huge pot well he could so he settled for a small one he put in snips snails and puppy dog tails. He was about to put in the chemicals when he remembered how there was a big explosion before. So he went behind his chair and threw in the chemicals. He waited for an explosion by ducking and covering his ears but a minute when by and nothing so he got up and looked at his watch there should have been an explosion. But nothing, so he ran over to the pot and looked in it began to boil then the liquid in the bowl flew upwards and blowing Mojo Jojo on his back because of the impact. Mojo rubbed the back of his head and mumbled a few curse words under his breath, and then he opened his eyes and spotted 3 figures across the room. The Rowdyruff boys Brick, Boomer and Butch. He has not seen the boys since HIM took them away.

"My boys! Brick…" Brick had grown he was now 6 '1, as are all of the boys, he has his shaggy red hair with his backwards red baseball cap as always. He was wearing a white sweatshirt with a red over shirt and the words black baggy jeans and black sneakers. His special ability was to manipulate minds he could change anyone thoughts and he could read minds as well more like a perk. He also could be scary with a glare from his red eyes could make you see our own death.

"…Boomer…" Boomer is 6 '1 with his blonde hair that is straight in the back with his front bangs sweeping over his left eye. A Justin Bieber look-a-like. He was wearing a blue jersey with the number 8 on it in white and blue baggy jeans with white athletic tennis shoes. His special ability was moods he could sense someone's moods and could change them well mostly girls he could sense if they were mad and make them happy by making them fall in love with him he also has the irresistible look to him as did his brothers. One look and he could make girls melt. Especially with his movie star dark sapphire eyes.

"… and Butch" Butch is 6 '1 with his black hair it is spiked in the front and in a small ponytail in the back. Most people would call him a sissy well lets say you would never see there faces around again. He wears a black shirt with his dog tags hanging in the front. They say 'Butch' and 'Back away before I kill you' he also wears black baggy jeans and black army boots. He has the darkest green eyes anyone has ever seen and his special ability was to bend gravity.

"You're…you are back I can't believe it you are back!" Mojo exclaimed while running up to the boys and getting them in a group hug for 2 seconds before he was sent flying into a wall.

"Cut the crap! Why did you bring us back?" Butch spoke annoyed.

"Well…I have a plan." Mojo said uneasy.

"What kind of plan? Because usually your plans end up in failure." Brick crossed his arms.

"I need you to destroy the Powerpuff girls!" Mojo confidently proclaimed. Not even five seconds later all of the boys laughed. Mojo became confused.

"Why is this so funny? This should not be funny to you this is serious and you act as if it is a waste of time?" Mojo said furious. All of the boys stopped laughing and looked at the crazy monkey before them.

"Are you insane, why would we want to destroy them when we can do whatever we want since you brought us back." Brick smirked.

"Well since I created you I also can destroy you!" Mojo watched them.

"You wouldn't!" Boomer challenged him.

"Oh but I would you see children I can destroy you the same way I created you and I am not afraid to do it either." Mojo smiled deviously "Unless you corporate." He finished.

"What do you want us to do?" Brick didn't like this, he didn't know what Mojo had to destroy them with. He needed to see what he had over them before he could get his way. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at Mojo.

"My plan is you boys go to high school where those annoying brats are. And keep a close eye on one of them. Which I will assign you one, and from there you will have to become friends with them. And you might have to flirt with them to make it seem real." He was talking normally.

"No way, are you serious?" Butch hated that idea.

"Oh yes quite serious, since you remind me of that loud mouth girl you are assigned to Buttercup." Mojo said. He looked over to Brick. "You seem like the leader of the group. You get Blossom."

"So that means I have Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

"What gave you that clue?" Butch rolled his eyes.

"Knock it of the both of you or I will personally hit you both upside the head." Brick sighed, "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. I will get your schedules and such."

"I hear something." Boomer perked his ears up to the ceiling.

"Same here." Brick looked up in the sky.

"Sounds like someone is coming as in flying." Butch looked at them.

"Oh perfect! It's those stupid Powerpuff's, hide boys I will deal with them." Mojo said. The boys didn't argue they went behind one of his machines. And stayed low watch a scene before them as they saw 2 flashes of light one was pink and the other was green. Both of them girls. And they looked pretty pissed off. One of them the girl in green and black looked around the room as if she was looking for something. "Powerpuff girls it is good to see you. How may I help you?" Mojo said when the arrived

"Don't pull that innocent bull shit. What happened this time?" The green one said very annoyed.

"Why nothing, where is the rest of your team? Because I Mojo Jojo remember they're being three of you and not two. And I only see two Powerpuff girls when there should be three. But one of you is missing which is why I have the question…"

"Ok enough! Quit trying to change the subject. What in the hell did you do?" The pink one demanded. They boys watched closely Butch began to think so he whispered to Brick.

"Do you know their names?" Butch whispered, it had been years since he seen the girls his memory was fuzzy.

"The green one is Buttercup and the pink is Blossom." Brick whispered back, he however remembered them quite clearly.

"Just a simple experiment nothing to big.." Mojo began

"Nothing to big my ass. You have a huge fucking hole in your roof." Buttercup looked at him giving him a death glare. "Why I oughta'…"

"Shut up!" Blossom said. "Tell me what chemicals you used. Or I will pulverize you into the ground." She was clearly annoyed and about to snap.

"Those girls look pretty pissed off" Boomer whispered to his brothers.

"Yeah no shit." Butch looked back at him.

"I'm not saying a thing." Mojo looked at the girls.

"Buttercup, I think you have a new punching bag." Blossom laid back on the wall, as the boys saw Buttercup widen her stance about to attack.

"Hm I think I will take a whack at it." Buttercup said cracking her knuckles while watching Mojo cringe the boys were holding back their laughter as hard as they could the look on Mojo looked like he wet his pants.

"Ok the chemicals are over there" Mojo said while pointing in the direction of where the chemicals are Blossom nodded and flew over to them, the boys watched she didn't touch anything but simply just looked. They turned to the green one, Buttercup. She was still in a fighters stance waiting to pounce on her prey and that would be Mojo, all she was waiting for was the leaders go ahead.

"Stand down Buttercup; it seems that it was a chemical spill. Next time be more careful you of all people should realize what happens when unstable chemicals react." Blossom said. The boys heard Buttercup give out a frustrated groan.

"I still should of beat the shit out of him" Buttercup replied.

"He didn't do anything yet. You get the first whack at him when the time comes." Blossom said. She motioned for her and her sister to leave they began floating up 'Good they are leaving' Boomer thought when he saw Blossom stop in mid-air she began to say something. "You throw that and you're a goner" She turned around. The boys looked at Mojo he was holding baseball bat it looked like he was going to throw it, but when Blossom turned around he immediately threw it on the ground and he gave a fake smile.

Blossom gave Mojo the coldest glare in the world Mojo looked was going to crack. Then she began to turn around again until her eyes were set on our hiding spot both me and Butch ducked but Brick stayed up it looked as if he was staring straight into her eyes which I think he was then Butch jerked him back. Blossom tried to get a closer looked but then she shrugged then both her and Buttercup flew out of the laboratory. The boys came out of our hiding spot and Boomer looked at Brick. "What were you doing?"

"I was analyzing her." Brick shrugged.

"You almost blew our cover!" Butch angrily stated.

"But I didn't." Brick sat on the couch, he didn't see it as a big deal.

"Well since you boys are full of energy why don't you go off and do something why I call ahead to get your schedules." Mojo walked away he didn't care what happened he had a plan to start.

"Whatever" Boomer flew out of the house and onto the ground. His brothers were right after him.

For the time being no one knew the Rowdyruff's were back… yet.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah again like I said it's kinda boring but the next chapter is going to pick up :) <strong>**Please review and let me know what you think! What you want to happen and what your hopes are for this story! Please? :(**

**(I know its seeming like Blossom and Brick are main points in these chapters but I assure you. BcxButch action take rein in CHapter 4 and on :D! )**

**Love, Volleyball7**


	3. Yay High School Not

Chapter 3:

At Townsville park the Rowdyruff boys are walking around just talking and thinking which is rare since they usually despise each other.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to flirt with a stupid Powerpuff!" Boomer kicked a can that was on the grass. He liked flirting, when he and his brother's died. There souls stayed in Mojo's lab. Their original creator had a hold on them, and when you're technically among the living you watch and learn a lot of things. Thanks to the chemical Y, there brains and other bodily functions were up-to-date.

"Come on Red you have to have an idea or a plan?" Butch questioned with a hint of hope in his voice. Brick looked at his two brothers and smiled Butch and Boomer knew that gesture he had a plan.

"Yeah I have a plan. For know were going to go along with Mojo's fucking plan." Boomer and Butch started to yell and cuss wondering why they had to. "Shut up! For now that's what were going to do. Cause I doubt Mojo has anything to kill us, but I'm not going to be stupid and jump into something in case he does have something. Plus it may be good to see what were up against. Obviously the girls have grown up. So we might as well find a weakness to defeat him. Mojo thought that if they fall in "love" it would weaken them. But they will take a while to win over. So we go to school and figure out what the hell's going to get them. We play as Mojo's pets until I can find out if he really has something over us. Then we get the girls."

"And how is this your plan?" Boomer made a confused face.

"Basically what he is saying is we spy on Mojo and do what he tells us now until we find out if he has the antidote. If he doesn't we kick his ass if he does we take it from him and still kick his ass. Got it?" Butch translated for him as he folded his arms over his chest looking at his brothers.

"What?" Boomer rubbed his head.

"It means FOLLOW MY ORDERS!" Brick yelled in frustration.

"Oh ok" Boomer nodded. You could practically see the anime sweat drop on Bricks head. He sighed as they continued walking. They headed toward the middle of the park were they saw 3 guys around there age. They were playing football, 1 guy with brown hair passed it too far and it landed by Boomer.

"Hey you guys wanna play?" He asked. The boys shrugged and went over to play.

* * *

><p>Townsville High home of the Tigers. This is a place were you can learn and…oh lets cut the crap and get to the point this is a High School full of preps, jocks, nerds, skaters, and 'normal' people. We start out a Bubbles locker where she is stashing her newfound article about her sister's. She sighed rubbing her head when Susan, a member of her cheer squad, came over.<p>

"Hey Bubbles are we still practicing after school today?" She fixed her skirt and looked at her.

"Yes we are, on the football field we need to practice tumbling and our pyramid formations." She nodded closing her locker, Susan left and Bubbles walked to the Art room. The classroom was painted in all different colors because Miss. Wolf let her students paint it. It also had weird sculptures and paintings on the walls, which made the room more peaceful and relaxing and great way to start out the day. Bubbles went to her seat and pulled out her sketchbook and began drawing her dream. 6 figures were being made out 3 as her sisters and 3 as unknown to her. "Maybe I can figure this out?" She sighed if only Blossom would listen to her

* * *

><p>Blossom and Buttercup flew out of Mojo's lair and headed to school with BC whining all the way there. Once they landed they headed their separate ways Buttercup to her first subject History and Blossom to her locker. Buttercup had her hands up and crossed behind her head while she walked. She was tired and sleepy, no one really bothered to talk to her because she was the self-proclaimed 'bad-ass'. She walked to her locker and threw her back pack in it slamming it shut.<p>

"You know if you keep doing that you'll end up denting it. We don't need you to tear it off again." Mitch came up beside her and watched her punch it denting it on purpose. "First day of junior year and your already costing the school money."

"Well I have to beat last years record." She remarked smugly. Making a face at Mitch. "How was summer vacay?" She walked off with him.

"Ehh boring, grandma got a house though so I'm no longer in the trailer park. Other than moving stuff not much." Mitch shrugged. "You?"

"Kicking ass and talking names later. I got Hartley first block, why do I get stuck with the bitch in the morning?" She sighed. "What about you? What lucky teacher gets you?"

"Ha good one Butters, and your looking at your new classmate for this morning."

"Don't call me that, and sweet mayhem is back bright and early!" She smirked and they walked into class taking seats in the back.

* * *

><p>Blossom she went to her locker and grabbed her planner and looked at her schedule. She walked into her English class and looked for an empty seat. She sat next to the window in the third row, she saw Princess walk in and she rolled her eyes.<p>

Of all things that today had to bring, was a snobby, stuck-up, two-faced brat. She never knew when this rich girl would give up. Over the years her dad bought of half the town and Princess insists on exploiting all her daddy's wealth has to offer. He popularity status is the highest it can be with her dad funding most of the school's events. She never did a thing in class but passed anyway. She made Blossom's blood boil.

"Oh look if it isn't Blossy herself, the most pitiful loser on the planet." Princess high pitch voice came out nasally.

"It's astounding that you actually know what pitiful means, good job Princess! You actually learned something over the summer." Blossom faked enthusiasm and smiled turning forward to the class when their teacher came in. Princess sat on the farthest side in the front where all the boys could see her backside… _slut_.

Blossom was handed a syllabus and she sat prepared for a boring day. She couldn't wait to leave.

"English 11 is a class you won't forget, I am combining a little bit of creative writing into our schedule. We will be watching movies, reading books, and term papers! Lots and lots of term papers." The teacher laughed and smiled brightly.

Blossom lost focus; she didn't really care about that. Her mind wandered to Mojo's. A set of red eyes, why did they look so familiar? Or were they even eyes? I mean for all she knew they could have been rubies that were sitting close together.

She felt someone throw a piece of paper at her. It hit her forehead and landed in front of her, the teacher was writing stuff on the blackboard. She opened it. _**'Nice look on your face looooser' **_Blossom looked at Princess who was snickering, along with a few guys. Blossom rolled her eyes they were all assholes. She couldn't wait for the day to be over with.

* * *

><p>Buttercup and Mitch walked into the lunchroom, Buttercup held a slip of paper in her hands she ripped it apart and threw it on the ground.<p>

"Come on BC. It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Not that bad? I got detention! On the fucking first day I get fucking detention." She fumed.

"Chill with the F-bombs… look at it this way you beat last year's record." He laughed going ahead of her.

"So not funny you bitch." She walked after him.

Bubbles walked in holding her sketchpad to herself. She was really focused on her dream and she wanted to talk to her sister's. She sat down at her table. Mitch sat down not long after. "Hey Mitch" She smiled at him.

"Hey Bubs, how are you? Warning Butters is pissed off, so watch out."

"Ok thanks for the warning" She smiled "I'm going to grab a salad, can you watch my stuff?" Mitch nodded at her and she got up getting in line.

Everyone got their lunches and joined the table. Mitch and BC at the end. Blossom was next to Buttercup and Bubbles next to Mitch. A few cheerleaders were at the table too. "She's un-freaking believable… I can't bear another year with her, let alone being in the same class." Blossom groaned. "This is going to be hell" She stabbed her fries with a fork.

"Princess is… well she's a handful but if anyone can put her in her place that would be you Blossom." Bubbles smiled reassuringly, she then looked to Buttercup who was mumbling swear words. "Why are you so upset Buttercup?" She asked even though she was upset with her from this morning's spat.

"Stupid detention." She took a bite out of her burger.

"Already? How did you manage that?" Blossom piped in and looked at her.

"Its Hartley! She's been after me for the longest time, not my fault!" She growled.

"Oh it was her fault she won't admit to it though." Mitch shrugged.

"Would you shut up?" Buttercup laid back in her chair and drank her milk.

Blossom shook her head and Bubbles laughed. "I just want the rest of the day to be over. I'm going to go home and take a nap. Screw the shopping, I'll do it later." Blossom laid her head on the table.

Buttercup finished her food and looked outside and saw a few football players starting a fight and people started to gather. She got up and walked out, she made her way to them and a few people moved. She stood in front of them watching them tussle and roll on the ground. After she got bored with it she picked them off the ground and threw one of the boys to the left. "You sit down." Then she cast the other to the right. "And you sit down. What the hell are you doing?" They sat and yelled about what was going on but she caught on. "Ok shove it the both of you." She glared and they shut up. "She's not worth fighting over my god grow up you oversized pill poppers." She rolled her eyes and heard the lunch bell and she walked inside seeing a few teachers stand there. She walked past them and into the school blending in with the crowd.

"You didn't punch them or nothin'? Wow BC's going soft." Mitch laughed.

"No I'm not I just signed a agreement to lay low on the bone crushing, too many lawsuits last year." Buttercup laughed back at him and went to her class.

Bubbles and Blossom walked into the locker room changing for gym class. "Blossom I really want to talk about my dream." She looked at her older sister.

"Oh yeah, sorry about this morning Bubbles. So tell me what happened?" She put her shoe on tying it up looking at her.

"Well it started off with my stuffed animals and…"

"Bubbles could you just skip to the important part?" Blossom sighed "No disrespect but we only have a few minutes to get out there."

"Oh… yeah sure. Well we were at school and I think we were standing at your locker or mine and three dark figures walked up to us. I couldn't see them clearly at all, I only saw the shadows of there pasts. murder's and robberies… I think were in danger."

"Bubbles I know you see a lot of things in your dreams but you have to admit it sounds crazy." Blossom shut her locker.

"I know it does but this morning I drew this…" Bubbles opened her sketchpad and showed Blossom the picture. It was clearly defined and had the girls standing by a locker and three shadow figures are off in the distance. "I think something bad is coming."

Blossom sighed she didn't want to make Bubbles feel bad but she didn't have the patience for this. She draws random stuff. Like rabbits to trees and even random shops. And her predictions were usually never right. "We'll keep an eye out ok Bubs? Now lets get out there and kick some ass. I kinda hope Princess is in this class." She smiled at her and they ran out to the gym.

* * *

><p>Back at the park the Rowdyruff boys have just finished playing a game of football with a group of people they really didn't know.<p>

"Good game guys. Thanks for playing we needed the extra practice." The guy from earlier thanked them.

"Practice for what?" Butch sat on the grass laying back on a tree.

"For the game on Friday, we play at Townsville High." He pointed to the school, which was right across the street. "What high school do you guys go to?"

"We're transfer students, we'll be starting here in a few days. Paperwork still hasn't gone through." Brick said casually, he thought they could make adversaries going in being able to give them some creditability on being good guys. "So we will be joining you guys soon." He chuckled.

"Sweet, can't wait to see you guys then." Another boy said. "You should try out for the football team, you'd make awesome players."

"Sounds sweet I'll try out" Boomer smiled.

"Awesome Sunshine." **(1) **He laughed at him patting his back.

"I'm sunshine huh?" Boomer chuckled.

"Yep cause of those bright locks on your head." They both laughed, Brick watch proud of Boomer, his social skills already are helping them.

"You guys look really familiar." Another guy spoke up. "For some reason you remind me of the Powerpuff girls." Brick cringed internally.

"We are their counter parts." Butch shrugged looking at them. "Is that a problem?"

"No but its weird you just look so much like them."

"Yeah that's what counter parts mean. We even have super powers too." He brashly stated, Brick kicked his back he knew Butch was distant but this wasn't a good way to start off.

"Ahh your Buttercup's opposite."

"What gave you that clue Stan?" Butch retorted sarcastically. Brick hit him with a small fireball and he growled clenching his fist.

"You're a hotheaded son of a bitch. That's why, plus looking like her is another dead give away." He met Butch's sarcastic level throwing a smirk in his mist.

"Well look who's the smart ass over here." Butch stared at him.

"Take a lesson, you could use it." Stan smirked and Butch laughed.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Butch laughed. "You're alright, just don't piss me off cause then I won't hold back."

"Don't worry BC got me last year and broke my leg when I pissed her off."

"BC?" Butch looked at him, he might as well learn a few things.

"Buttercup's nickname, the only one she'll go by. Or she'll attack."

"Please she threw me through buildings before, I can handle her." Butch laughed.

"I remember you guys." The brunette in the corner spoke again.

"You do Frank? Cause we don't remember you." Brick looked at him, standing next to Butch with his hands in his pockets.

"We were in kindergarten, you guys almost destroyed the girls. Why are you back?" He was wary and Brick could see him uneasy about there sudden appearance.

"We were brought back by mistake, we've actually given up on the whole crime thing. It sucked, plus we've died twice. It's not fun, so we figured to hell with it were going to try being good… well mostly picking on people is too much fun to give up." Brick stated smoothly.

It gave the group a little ease on the situation. "How can we know your telling the truth?" Stan looked at them.

"We haven't attacked, robbed or killed you in the whole hour we've been here." Butch put in his two-sense, Brick knew Butch was a hot head but when it came down to plans he stuck with them, and he did have a valid point. If they were still going to show they were bad they would of done some major damage to them already.

"Good point." Stan nodded, the school bell rang. "We're going to head off, we got to show up today or we won't be playing in the game on Friday. See you ruffs' around." Frank smirked and waved slightly and they walked off and into the school.

"Good catch Butch." Boomer walked to them. "I don't think they have a clue."

"No they don't and we have to keep it that way. So I want both of you to keep your cool and not blow your cover. Butch good job, Boomer you're definitely trying out for the football team. You have good communication skills and we need to get in good with as many people as we can." Boomer nodded.

"That's no problem but Butch has his "Bad-ass" attitude and that's going to hurt us if he loses his cool." Boomer looked down at his green-eyed brother.

"Chill I'll keep a lid on my temper, but I'm still going to bully a few kids. All you have to do is be the 'hero' behind me."

"What are you talking about?" Boomer's attention was on him.

"If I take someone's lunch you give them yours, or if I steal some money off of them you hand off some of yours and apologize. We have to assert dominance in the school if they want to take us seriously. But they have to see we are not a threat to them… yet." Butch looked to his brothers.

"He's right, I'm going to be behind the scenes. Checking out who's standing where with people. Who has high power and also the ones on the bottom of the list, I am going to look at the girl's past but I'm going to be the front runner too, Butch and I will be rulers of this school. Boomer you're going to appeal to the soft side, swoon girls over to our side to defend us. Butch obviously you are going to deal with the bullies and make your name known. I'm going to get into the school's system with high marks on my record and make me seem like the perfect academic scholar and role model. Which will drive those stupid girls nuts." Brick smirked. "Let's get back to Mojo's, I'll create fake profiles for a transcript to the school. We need to make it seem like we've taken classes and were up to the girl's levels. You guys just have to barely pass I don't care what grades you get but play your cards right."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> '_Sunshine_': The nickname is from the movie 'Remember the Titans' I absolutely love that movie (I also encourage you to watch it if you haven't seen it!) And the credit goes to the movie the entire way! But Boomer fits Sunshine!

**Well hmmm the boy's plans are coming into play :D hehe let me know what you think! A lot more social interactions here! Please review!**

**Love, Volleyball7**


	4. New Assignment

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Were flying home today but no one is speaking. This is a rare occasion a quite ride home and I don't like it. Bubbles usually yapping non-stop some thing was wrong. But since she was at practice I can't hear her constant blabber, which isn't a bad thing. Blossom was being quiet too and she'd be yelling at me for getting detention, luckily she got me out of it today. Saying we had an emergency or something like that. We landed down at our doorstep and I pushed the door open flopping on the couch.

"You could thank me you know." I knew she'd say something.

"_Thank you_" Sarcasm dripped out of my mouth I could really give a crap less for it.

"You still are going to detention tomorrow, I'm not saving you from that, even if there is a monster." Blossom pointed out to me. Don't get me wrong I love her but this bossy attitude is getting on my bad side. I stood up and walked upstairs.

"We need to talk about what happened with Bubbles this morning." I stopped and turned around seeing Blossom sit at the kitchen table pulling out a book.

"Well I'm going to head to the gym, its not like we did anything wrong in the first place." I don't give a shit about this right now.

"**WE **didn't,_ YOU_ did." She looked up to me.

"Seriously Blossom? I was fucking kidding, my god she's like a five-year-old she needs to grow up and learn that not everyone in this world is nice. She's gonna get hurt and it's better that she learned it from us!" I was furious Bubbles got away with everything, she can never do wrong and Blossom was so not siding with her on this one.

Blossom sat quietly and rolled her eyes looking at her book. "Yeah maybe you're right, but were family and we don't do that to each other. Have respect or your going to end up losing a sister."

I stood at the end of the same stairs looking at Blossom. "You know I respect the both of you but she is being a spoiled little brat. I made fun of her today, big whoop. At least I didn't bring it up I dropped it after you said enough. Plus she pulls this shit with me constantly, always bringing up crap from the past. Like my blanky, or when I didn't bathe for a week… I am sick of it, so I made her feel like she treats me. You should be preaching this speech to her not me." I walked away and into my room slamming the door shut.

I jumped on my bed looking up at the ceiling seeing some posters I threw up there. I grabbed my ipod and put my ear buds in and turning on the music. Fuck going to the gym, I don't feel like it anymore. I closed my eyes letting the music take over me.

"I'M HOME!" I hear Bubbles sonic screech over my music that made me jump and pause the song I was listening to rubbing my ears. Damn high pitches drive my ears insane.

After a while I heard mumbling and I could hear Blossom telling Bubbles pretty much the same thing she told me. I rolled my eyes, for once she listens too me. I lay back on my headboard and took a look around my room. I had clothes on the floor cd case's that I no longer even look at in a pile by my closet. Can't even call it a closet though it had all of my training equipment in it. The Professor was making me a small room in the lab to put all my training stuff, he moved it out cause of a toxic experiment he was doing. He didn't want my stuff getting disgusting.

A soft knock on the door had me listen closely, I knew Bubbles was there. "What do you want?"

Bubbles came in slowly stepping over all of my crap. "Buttercup we need to talk." She said quietly, I moved my legs over so she could sit on the bed.

"About what?"

"This morning." She sat and looked at me.

"Nothing to talk about so it doesn't matter." I huffed, pulling out my headphones and putting them and my ipod on my nightstand.

"Well then listen to me, I'm sorry for all the stuff I bring up about your past. I know you don't pick on me like you use to and I kind of deserved it…"

"You did deserve it." I glanced at her.

"Ok I did. But I am sorry; I'll stop bringing it up from now on. I wish you would have told me so we could of avoided this stupid fight. I hate fighting with you and Blossom. And something stupid like bra's." She giggled but I wasn't laughing. "Look I am sorry but I'm not the only one who did wrong."

"Yeah yeah… Sorry about this morning." I sighed. "Just grow up a little ok? Stop trying to embarrass me and I won't embarrass you. Deal?"

Bubbles looked at me and gave me a hug, which I cringed at. "You got it!" She pulled back looking at me. "Weren't you going to the gym?"

"Nah I decided not to, I don't feel like it." I shrugged, not like I needed to anyway. Bubbles broke out in a huge grin, uh oh. "What?"

"Well you Blossom and I are home, the Professor went to that convention in New Jersey and we have the house to ourselves!" She smiled wider. "I have the perfect idea!"

I already knew what she was thinking. "Oh no! Hell no! I will not do it!" I yelled.

"Yes you will! This can be how you make up this morning for me! So it time for a SLEEPOVER!" She yelled excitedly.

"Its not a sleepover if I live here you dumb dumb." I looked at her.

"I don't care were doing it!" She flew out telling Blossom who agreed after Bubbles begging. Fuck I'm doomed. I got up and floated out of my room only to see Bubbles flying at me and dragging me to her room throwing Blossom and me on her bed.

"Who knew behind that cute and kind face she's violent?" Blossom laughed at me, that's the thing with my victorious leader and I. We have an unspoken bond, Bubbles just couldn't quiet get it. We'd have a serious conversation then we'd drop it, we never lingered on the bad stuff. We say what we need to and then drop the subject and go back to being normal. It made Blossom easier to talk to.

"Ok I want gossip!" Bubbles sat in her bean bag chair looking at us.

"What?" Blossom made a confused face. "What gossip? You know pretty much everything."

"Nuh-uh!" She turned to me, "You have to tell me what's going on between you and Mitch. There's some sort of love connection there."

I glared. "What? Are you serious? Mitch is my friend, I don't like him like that at all. Hell its like asking if I had a crush on you or Blossy over here." I pointed to the both of them.

"Eww gross!" Bubbles turned her face in disgusted.

"Exactly! He's my brother, nothing more." I pushed a few stuffed animals on the floor… this girl is weird.

"Ok I get it, but Blossom I saw you flirting with Jake the other day." She smiled innocently at our redheaded sister.

"Oh really now?" I smirked laughing slightly. "Blossy going after a jock now that's something. I figured Dexter is more your type." **(1) **

Blossom turned red with anger, I could tell cause she closed her eyes tightly and frowned. Plus clenching her fists was a dead giveaway. "I do NOT like that insect! God he's so annoying why would you even think that?" She glared at Bubbles.

"Oh your going to get it." I laughed at them just watching, this was better than tv.

"What? It was a legit question. Come on Blossom I have seen you two work on science experiments together. You could be a good match." She smiled at them.

"Hell no, he only asks me because I have a good eye for detail and science is a strong subject of mine. Yeah he tries flirting but he's not even that cute." Blossom stuck her tongue out, which made us laugh.

"Well who do you consider cute then?" Bubbles put her hands on her knees, "What is your type of guy?" Bubbles looked at her and I did too.

"I will tell if you guys tell me your type." Blossom looked at the both of us.

"Alright" I shrugged "But it doesn't leave this room." I glared at them. "I mean it."

"You got it." Bubbles nodded. "I want a guy who is sweet and protective, not like clingy, but he has to have his own opinion." She smiled looking at the ground. "Being an art lover has to be a must… But I also want him just to spend time with me cause he wants to not cause he feels obligated… I think that's all I can think of." She looked at Blossom and me.

"So the whole sensitive guy thing is what your after?" I yawned and Blossom turned over on her stomach.

"Well that's how she is and she wants to match her personality." She shrugged. "I want a guy who can match me intellectually, but still have the broad shoulders and masculine features too. I want someone who I can argue with but still have a lot in common. A little flirty with me too, I won't say this openly but he should wink, smile or grab me by the waist randomly. Make me feel wanted, not like a toy that he's playing with. Just little gestures to show he cares about me." By the end of it she was twirling her hair in her fingers. She looked to me. "What about you Buttercup?"

I sighed thinking about it for a second. "Someone strong." I lay back on the bed looking up. "Someone who isn't afraid to call me out on my bullshit, or to push me around. I won't take it, I'll fight back and bitch moan and groan. But I need him to take my shit and telling me how it is. But still have that spark in his eyes that shows he's interested." I was down on a deep level. So I had to bring the conversation back up. "Taller, definitely has to be taller than me."

* * *

><p>The boys went back to Mojo's lair and walked in seeing Mojo talking on the phone. Brick flew to his laptop and hacked into the school system setting up back-stories for him and his brothers. "My boys have finally come to live with me and I want to put them into the school system here. Because they live here in Townsville and because they are right here in Townsville they should be attending the school in Townsville!"<p>

"_Sorry Mr. Mojo I am looking through school files in Citysville and there are no records of your boys at all. I don't see any transcript's or even there names in the state systems_." A woman said on the other end. Mojo looked at what Brick was doing and he finished sending it into the program.

"Check again if you would kind secretary lady." He said with an evil smile on his face.

"_Ok Mr. Mojo I will but I am telling you there are… oh, never mind your sons are right here. Looks like they just went through a background check, which is why I couldn't see them but they are here and everything seems in order. Have them come to the school tomorrow and finish paper work and we can get them enrolled into classes before school starts tomorrow."_

"Wonderful! They shall see you at the school tomorrow morning, before school starts which you have just stated. Goodbye." He hung up. "Well done Brick you have a sharp mind." He smiled and walked off. "Tomorrow you boys will be attending Townsville high which is where the girls are so you can complete your mission." He disappeared into his room.

"Yeah your overgrown monkey…" Brick grumbled behind his back.

Butch sat on the couch sighing. "I'm bored, I want to pummel someone into the ground."

"You always want to hit someone." Boomer sat in a chair.

"Well I could knock you out." Butch stared at him and smirked.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Would you both shut up, I'm tired of babysitting. I'm knocking out, now I know Mojo probably still has our old rooms around here somewhere." He looked around and saw a huge unnecessary bookcase; he moved it to the side with ease it was a doorway leading to three doors. "Found them." He cut through the cobwebs and went in the middle room seeing old weapons and stuff in it he put them out in the main room. He disappeared into his room after. Boomer just went to the right side door and stayed. Butch looked around and sighed going to his he threw the stuff out in the main room piling it on top of each other. He wasn't going to tip toe around Mojo. He plopped on his bed, he knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Dexter is in this story! Haha he will appear later on (I.E Next chapter)

**Ok please let me know what your thoughts are! Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter :D Let me know what you guys think is going to happen! The trio's meet each other in the next chapter! O.o! So the more reviews I get the more I get excited to update.**

**Love, Volleyball7**


	5. An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 5: Meeting Old Enemies

At the Utonium house Bubbles alarm clock went off at 4:30am. Buttercup rolled over to see the time; she rubbed her eyes and looked again.

"No Fuck'n way!" Buttercup growled.

"What?" Blossom asked yawning.

"It's 4:30" Buttercup groaned and her face into her arms and sighed. "Damn it."

"Huh?" Blossom sat up yawning and stretching. "What?" She squinted her eyes and looked at Buttercup just laying there. "Get up." She kicked her sister softly.

"Fuck off." Buttercup mumbled into her pillow on the floor. How she and Blossom ended up on the floor was a mystery. Blossom took one of Bubble's stuffed animals and whipped it at Buttercup.

"Mother fucker! That stung!" Buttercup glared and shot laser vision at Blossom who dodged it easily and it hit bubbles arm.

"Oww! That hurt Buttercup!" She sat up and let out a small sonic blast at her, which made her fall back on the floor. Buttercup sat up on her butt and she growled at her sister. "So that's how were going to play this early in the morning?

Blossom got up and walked away, she went to the bathroom and locked the door. She got in the shower washing up, she heard a bunch of curse words and her sisters flying and hitting each other. "Both of you knock it off before I freeze you in a block of ice!" She yelled at them. And they stopped cursing quietly about Blossom.

Buttercup sulked to her room flopping on her bed going back to sleep. She woke up when Bubbled came in and poked her neck. "You are going to be late again." Buttercup opened her eyes to see her sister fully dressed.

"I don't give a shit." She jumped up, and froze time and got dressed and fixed herself up, she put on her eyeliner and threw her hair in a ponytail and threw on her rubber bracelets. She got up and sat on her bed looking at a frozen Bubbles and she started time up again. "Boo" She said and Bubbles jumped.

"Stop that! You know I don't like that!" She clenched her fist.

"Yeah it's why I do it." She stood up and walked downstairs and grabbed her bag. "We going to the hell hole or not?" She yawned and stretched.

"Oh Buttercup it's not that bad." Blossom shook her head and waited for Bubbles she had her cheerleading uniform on. "Is there a game today?"

"Oh no, its just the second day of school is when everyone is usually here and the squad and I are showing that were the top pups around here!" She smiled feeling so good about herself.

"Top dogs Bubbles." Buttercup corrected her. She hovered in the air "Let's go already, I mean Blossom is soo excited to see Princess today we might as well get there early!" Buttercup but a fake smile on her face, knowing it would piss Blossom off.

"Don't even go their Buttercup."

"Well I thought since your little rant at lunch yesterday **(1)** you'd be itching to see your new bestie today!" Buttercup smirked.

"Knock. It. Off." Blossom breathed in short sentences.

"Whatever. You. Say." Buttercup waved and flew off, with Blossom and Bubbles after her. They landed in the school yard and walked to there separate friend circles.

Even though the girls were sister's they didn't share the same friends anymore. Bubbles hung around with her cheer squad all the time, and occasionally the football players when they felt like getting more attention. Blossom was more of a loner but she was friends with more of the Honor Society than anything, she was the leader promoting good deeds and setting all the big events of the school up. And Buttercup… well she was pretty much rolling with the tough crowd. Skateboarders, Hockey Players, Wrestlers… she was the only girl and that's how she liked it. Girls were a lot of drama in groups and she hated drama.

Speaking of drama "Hey there guys." Princess smiled at the guys which cause them to utter muffled replies till she walked by. Buttercup glared and she moved faster. She sat by them.

"Oh its nice to see someone lost their mutt." She watches Princess sit with the cheerleaders.

"Well look she's safely returned to her masters." Mitch laughed, the whole gang chimed in.

Bubbles looked over hearing the roar of laughter she sighed rolling her eyes not letting it get to her. Princess wasn't someone she wanted in her team, but her father paid for new uniforms and there trip to nationals this year if they could make it. "What does she have that I don't?" Princess whined to another girl about Buttercup.

"A dick." The team laughed and Bubbles was the only one not.

Blossom was in earshot of the conversation and stepped in after catching that last comment. "Hey you don't talk about Buttercup that way."

"Make me." Princess challenged. 'Ooh's' were chorused around the table.

"No persuade me not to kick your privileged little ass." Buttercup stood next to Blossom. "Two against one."

"I've got my girls behind me you can't touch me." Princess smiled. "Plus your not allowed to attack a innocent civilian." She looked to a few of the teachers coming closer.

"_That's here on school grounds Princess, plus when no one can see things will get ugly. You can count on that, so watch your mouth._" Bubbles whispered harshly into her ear. Blossom and Buttercups super hearing caught it. Bubbles pulled away when a warning bell sounded off. She stood up and her teamed followed, Princess fell in line.

"Some days I forget Bubbles is one of us, till' she does something' like that." Buttercup watched her walk off and she went back to her group and Blossom stood there watching her sisters disappear.

* * *

><p>The Rowdyruff Boys were just walking up to the school. "Townsville High… looks like shit." Butch rolled his eyes. "This is a stupid plan, you know they won't believe us. So why are we even bothering?"<p>

"Butch have some faith would you, it's not that hard to win girls over. Were just going to have to prove it." Brick used his x-ray vision to search the school.

"What do you see?"

"About seventeen different security camera's, no metal detectors, two different safe's, and a lot of people at least five hundred in the school." Brick stood up ceasing power "Relatively small, considering most schools have four hundred people in one graduating class." He walked up the stairs.

"And so it begins." Butch smirked hopping up a step and after his courageous leader.

"Oh boy." Boomer shook his head and walked further behind him. "After all these years you still think were going to recognize them?"

Butch punched his shoulder "There are freaking copies, it won't be hard to spot them. Dumb ass." He mumbled getting on Brick's right side and Boomer took a place on his left as they entered the school.

"Oh my god, Bubs have you seen all the cutie's in this place?"

Bubbles shook her head and looked at her locker mates. **(2)** "Of course you'd notice that." She giggled sweetly. "Let's get to class before were late." She walked away and saw her sister's and went to them. "Sorry about earlier, I won't make a scene but I won't let Princess just get away with that. She's going to pay for it at practice." She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah she's lucky I didn't knock her on the ground and beat her to a pulp. I'm growing tired of that bitch and quick." Buttercup looked at Princess from afar and glared.

"Chill BC, its time we just walk away before something really sets you off." Blossom sighed, she was sick of Princess and was already dreading first block. "This day couldn't possibly get worse."

The trio walked together and saw three boys come out of the office. "No fucking way." Buttercup threw her book on the ground. "Seriously?"

Butch snapped his head in her direction first hearing his counterpart. "Well did you miss me sweetheart?" He smirked and walked to the group. Brick and Boomer were at his side.

"Cause we missed you too." Brick looked at Blossom which she rolled her eyes.

"Oh great." Buttercup rolled up her sleeves. It's show time.

**_Ok this was very mean of me to stop there but I couldn't help myself! Perfectly cliffhanger for the next chapter! :) Thank you everyone who reviewed! Let me know what you think! (This was my shortest chapter but it has a bit of drama and it leads into a good chapter!)_**

**_Just to let you all know, my mom has been in a bad motorcyle accident and she's in the hospital and in a lot of pain. She's broken both of her wrist's, her left knee is sprained and 3 toes on her left foot are broken, she has 22 stitches on her face, road rash all over her body. She just had surgery today and is in misery. It may be a while before I can update again, I'll try to update BOC before I have to tend to my ma. I don't know when I'll be back but I hope its soon._**

**_Love, Volleyball7_**

Notes:

**1.** Yesterday Blossom was bitching about Princess at lunch! I just wanted to make sure everyone knew! Thanks for pointing it out to me anim3luver! :)

**2.** I am trying to stay true to main characters and not ones I make up. I want it to be a PPG story to the letter! (You'll see a name here and there but not much interaction.) So you will see Mitch, Princess and maybe even Elmer haha


	6. Meeting Old Enemies

"Woah woah ladies please were not here to attack you!" Boomer said raising his arms smiling softly at Bubbles, his memory jogged and he was up to speed. By this time a crowd had gathered, Brick glanced to Butch signaling him.

"Doubt it." Bubbles watched him with uncertainty and locked her eyes on the trio.

"We would have attacked you already if we wanted to fight." Brick put out looking at Blossom.

Blossom stood normally. "He has a point with that one, why are you back? What is Mojo or _HIM_ planning this time huh? World domination?" She crossed her arms leaning to one side watching Brick.

"Nothing like that Red, you always think the worst of us." Brick chuckled softly. No one else was laughing.

Buttercup stared at Butch who gladly returned it; she didn't take her eyes off of his. "Why you staring Butterbutt? Like what you see?" He smirked cockily.

"Nothing to see." She shrugged fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "Call me that again and I'll make you eat concrete." She threatened and he walked closer getting right in front of her.

"Oh really, well maybe I should find another nickname huh?"

"The name is BC, learn it, live it, fear it." **(1)** She glared at him.

"Nah, _babe _sounds better." He winked and walked back to Brick's side. Buttercup shook with anger.

"Why you little…" She was about to attack when Blossom put her hand in front of her signaling her to stop.

"Why are you here?" She looked at Brick ignoring the obvious tension between around her. "Let me guess, you turned good and want to be friends and forget everything happened?"

"We're far from being good, but were not 'villains' anymore." He stood up properly. "Were not friends, you'll just see us a lot around here."

"Why choose this school? Why not Citysville? Or somewhere else, why here?" She demanded to know.

"Cause we'd figured it would be best here, I mean what other school has super powered kids in it? It freaks people out and they're use to you so were here." He shrugged.

"Well I guess he has a point." Bubbles spoke. "They can't hurt anyone here anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Butch looked at the blonde girl. "We have the powers of course we can."

"The Professor installed a new invention of his, it limits our powers when were in the school building. We can fly lift heavy objects and such. But any powerful attacks we can't use cause the censor's injects a small amount of Antidote X into the source." Blossom enlightened them.

"Yeap, and it injects us with it if we use our 'special' powers." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "It won't eliminate our powers but it will make you dizzy for a few hours."

"You would know." Bubbles said to her, Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Good to know." Brick nodded.

A silence fell over the group and all the people left and went about on there business. Bubbles spoke up. "Instead of being at each other's throat's can't we try to get along?" Her sisters didn't like the thought.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, I'm sick of fighting with everybody. I'm down." Boomer smiled which made Bubbles light up.

"Hmm friends I don't think so." Butch smirked stayed on his face. "I like picking on people too much, so no."

"You're asking for it." Buttercup kept her gaze on him.

"We can be civil, how's that sound?" Brick looked at his brothers then back to the girls. Blossom was silent still. "Look we are not here to destroy you, whether you choose to believe it or not is your problem. Were going to be here for a while so we might as well come to a compromise." Brick looked at his counterpart, she stilled wasn't convinced. Brick stepped forward. "Deal or not?"

"I don't trust you and I know you're up to something." Blossom said plainly. "But for the sake of everyone in the school we can be civil. But you make one wrong move and I will not hold back and we will kick your asses." She looked to him.

Brick signaled for his brother's to leave and they walked passed them but he stopped. "You have no control over us and that's got to be killing you inside." He smirked. "Get use to it, cause your never going to know what we are doing." They went their separate ways.

Buttercup turned and punched a locker leaving a dent in it. She walked off and people moved quickly out of her way. She took flight and flew out of the school and away. "Where is she going we have class in ten minutes." Bubbles asked.

"She'll be back." Blossom said picking up Buttercup's books. She was thinking about the guys.

"Blossom why do you think the boys are back?" Bubbles asked quietly.

Blossom sighed. "I'm not sure but I'm not trusting them, you shouldn't either."

"Blossom everyone deserves a second chance. I'm going to be nice and try to be friends with them. Were going to see them a lot more now, why not try?" She walked away and to her class. Blossom gave Mitch Buttercup's stuff.

"They are really back?" Mitch looked at her.

"Yep and Butch is already on Buttercup's nerves."

"She in the forest again?" He looked at her.

"Probably, she'll be back before class starts. Just don't bring it up, she'll be calmer later." With that she left, Mitch left for History and put Buttercup's stuff on her desk and sat as his. Texting her a funny joke he heard earlier, he knew the routine when Buttercup is beyond pissed act like you don't know even what's going on.

Buttercup walked in a few minutes later and sat at her desk. "Nice one" She bumped his fist with hers and put her phone on vibrate. The bell rang and Ms. Hartley came in with a bunch of papers and started writing up on the whiteboard. When Butch walked in late, Buttercup bit her lip breaking her pencil in half. Butch handed a slip of paper to the teacher. Mitch poked Buttercup and put a pencil by her. "This is Bob, you killed his brother Mike and he'll splinter you if you kill him." Mitch laughed slightly and Buttercup nodded. They looked back up front.

"Ok Mr. Jojo there is an empty seat in the front. Go ahead and sit down." She went back to writing stuff on the board.

Butch rolled his eyes and walked to the back and saw Buttercup, he smirked and looked at a boy on her left in the corner. "Your in my spot." The guy just got up and left to sit in the front he was afraid of him, Butch sat down. "Well Babe looks like were in the same class."

"Don't call me that, and leave me alone." She growled. Mitch watched from the other side of Buttercup he knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Class, today we are going to touch base…" Ms. Hartley kept talking but Buttercup lost interest and she laid her arms on her desk and put her head on her arms. She knew this year was going to drag on.

Bubbles was in art drawing a plant, her teacher claimed it was learning shadow techniques. She already knew Boomer was in her class so she decided to sit by him and see if he was really going to be nice to her. They hadn't really talked; she set her sketchbook down and stretched. "That's really good." She turned to Boomer after he spoke and looked down again at her drawing.

"Oh thank you, but its not even done yet." She smiled. "How is yours coming?" She looked at his it was done and beautiful. "Wow that's amazing." She looked at the detail. "How were you able to get shade?" She pointed at the shadow of the pot. "Every time I try I make it, it's way too dark." She showed her where she had it.

"I used cross-hatching to do this one. Here let me show you." He held her hand and filled it in with her. "Hands on skill, but that's how you do it." He smiled softly at her, which caused Bubbles to blush. "And I did mean it when I said I wanted to be friends. I can't speak for my brothers though." He smiled and laughed softly, which Bubbles did too.

"Ditto on that one." She smiled. "You don't seem so bad, sure we can be friends but no funny stuff." She warned jokingly, giving him a smile.

"You got it Bubbles." He smiled and they talked the rest of the hour.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad having them here after all?

* * *

><p>Not much of an interaction just yet… hmm lunchtime will be interesting! :D Let me know what's going through your heads! Please and thank you! Review pretty please?<p>

Notes:

**1.** '_Learn it, Live it, Fear it'_ is a quote from a movie and I don't remember what movie! (I believe it's actually supposed to be Learn it, Love it, Fear it. But I changed it a bit!)


End file.
